Restraint systems for use in cars, trucks and other vehicles often include a turning loop or D-loop near an occupant's shoulder. The D-loop redirects a seatbelt web that extends upwardly from a retractor, through the D-loop, and then downwardly at an angle across the occupant's torso. In the event of a collision or other high deceleration event that causes locking of the retractor, the D-loop acts as a rigid anchor for the seatbelt web and resists forward motion of the occupant. Although many situations require significant tension in the web to properly restrain an occupant, this tension can result in substantial discomfort. For example, in recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) or utility task vehicles (UTVs), aggressive driving in off-road conditions can result in repeated application of high tension loads in the web, causing discomfort and/or fatigue for the operator.